


Socially Awkward

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year sucks, especially when you have a hard time making friends. Reagan has Asperger's, she doesn't fake it like Sugar, she didn't diagnose herself, a doctor did. So her life sucks but can a certain bad boy Puckerman change that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has to deal with two issues that I have to deal with daily, Asperger's (yes I actually have this) and the fact that I love Puck.

Prologue

Transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year, is the worst thing my parents could have done to me. I already have enough trouble making friends as it is and now I have to start all over again.

I don't actually blame my parents, my dad's job had transferred to Lima, Ohio. McKinley High School, now officially my own personal hell. As soon as I walked in the building I was overwhelmed with the energy and drama that filled these halls like a reality show. This was going to be harder than I thought.

My name is Reagan Michelle, I'm a sixteen year old socially awkward sophomore with Asperger's. What is Asperger's you might ask. Its a social disorder, which is considered to be on the higher functioning end of the autism spectrum. I struggle with the social aspect of life, can be obsessive about certain topics, can get overwhelmed easily, am sensitive to sound and ths heat, as well having to deal with the issue of coming off sounding like a bitch to those who don't know about Asperger's.

I'm a geek, an artist, a writer, a dancer (I actually couldn't dance to save my life), a bookworm and I love to sing. Most days you can find me sitting myself with my nose stuck in a book and listening to the music on my iPod. Well this is just the beginning of my story, so sit back reals and enjoy my struggles.


	2. Social Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan has a difficult time fitting into McKinley and how is it that she already knows Sue Sylvester?

Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the halls of McKinley, my void of emotion and but my eyes taking in my surroundings. It seemed like any normal high school until I a girl getting a slushy dumped over her head. The fact that the girl didn't even seem that surprised meant that it must be a common occurance. This place was a war zone of teenage angst and drama, and the obvious sexual tension between students. It felt like I was walking into one of those reality shows that I used to watch with my cousin Jessie before I moved to Lima, Ohio. I never actually liked reality shows, its just the only time she would actually hang out with me, is when she thought we had a common interest in Jersey Shore and the Kardashians. Taking another deep breath and continued onward until I reached my destination, the office of one Sue Sylvester, or as I like to call her Aunt Sue. She isn't actually my aunt, in fact we aren't even related, but she is my godmother. You see, Sue and her older sister Jean used to babysit my dad when he was a kid, and since he was the only other person besides Sue to treat Jean with respect and admiration, the three were very close. Which is why he is one of the few people from her youth that Sue kept in contact with. She happily agreed to be my godmother and was very supportive when I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome.

Sue was ecstatic about the fact that were moving back to my father's hometown of Lima. In fact she adamant that I see her as soon as I arrived at school. I stopped outside her door and hesistated before knocking on her office door, "Come in." I opened the door and walked into the room. "Reagan, glad to see you again," Sue said standing up and pulling me into an awkward hug. "Nice to see you too Aunt Sue," I grinned as we broke away from the hug. "Take a seat," she motioned to one of the two chairs in front of her desk as she sat down. "What do you think of McKinley so far," Sue asked staring at me intently, her reading glasses on the edge of her nose. "Its, okay so far, very dramatic," I replied. "You can say that again," Sue responded, "this place is like a mixture between Lady Gaga and those God awful soap operas your grandma watches." I laughed in response to her unusual but accurate description of McKinley. "So did you decide on my offer on joining the Cheerios?" Sue inquired. "I thought about it and decided to decline on your offer. Though grateful as I am for you trying to insert me into the hierarchy of the McKinley popularity ladder, you and I both know I'm way too big of a klutz to preform any of your amazing choreography," I smiled. Sue frowned but nodded her head in agreement. "Well if any of the neanderthals on the football team, or anyone else for that matter messes with you, just come and tell me and I'll make their lives even more of a living pubescent hell than it already is." "Thanks Aunt Sue, I can always count on you to have my back," I grinned. "You got that right cupcake," Sue smiled back, "you better get to class, it won't look good if you're late on your first day of school," Sue said looking at the clock. "Duly noted," I replied as I stood up, grabbing my bag off the floor. "And Reagan," Sue called after me before I stepped out her door. I turned to look at her, "I'm glad to have you here," she said smiling before shooing me off to class.

Of course my first class of the day would be math, my worst subject, due to the fact that its difficult for me to learn anything that I don't particularly like. However I had commited myself to getting good grades at my new school, so I took plenty of notes and for once actually listened. I did like the fact that the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself which would only serve to embarrass me, due to my lack of social skills. But of course this wouldnt' be the case for all my classes, my history teacher and English teachers made me stand up and introduce myself. But the worst would perhaps be the Spanish teacher, who obviously had couldn't even speak fluent Spanish, it was all broken up and slow. He made me go to the front of the class to introduce myself as well as tell the class a little bit about myself. The teacher was Mr. Schuester, though he told me to call him Mr. Schue which I adamantly refused to do so. He seemed a little taken aback by this, and the class thought this hilarious though they seemed to be laughing at me more than anything else. Of course I would make a fool of myself before I even had lunch. I had brought lunch my own due to my outright distaste for the disgusting garbage that cafeterias across America labeled as food. This once again seemed to only add fuel to the fire of my classmate considering me weird. Not that I wasn't used to being considered weird, but the students at McKinley were more adamant about making their feelings about me known. My dad would tell me to not let it bother me and that to ignore them. But he doesn't seem to grasp the concept, that for me it is impossible to ignore things. Even if when the classroom is quiet during a test, its hard for me to concentrate on my paper when I hear everything around me,  the scratching of pencil against paper, the kid in the back of the classroom tapping his foot on the floor, the sound of the a/c whirring, the sound of cars passing by, the sound of sneakers squeaking in the hallways and etc. Everything is hard to ignore, so you can't blame me for getting frustrated at me dad everytime he told me to just ignore them. The fact that I rock back in forth in my chair when I'm overwhelmed doesn't go unnoticed by my classmates, nor does the fact that I talk in such a manner I have a hard time maneuvering myself through social situations. Its why by the time I've been at the school for a month, I still have no friends, and I've been made a mockery of by most of the school. Even though Sue's offer of making those anyone who messes with me, life a living hell, I refrain from telling her of what is going, knowing full well how far she will go to keep to her promise.


	3. Singing by Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan decides to sing in the auditorium when she thinks she is alone, unbeknownst to her she is not alone.

Chapter 2

I had heard Aunt Sue complain about the Glee club constantly, but I could tell she actually enjoyed having them around, the way she treated them was her way of telling them that, though misguided as it was. I had always looked up to Aunt Sue and Auntie Jean, they were my idols, my heroes, never caring what anybody else thought, and being so confident in themselves, something I did not have the strength to do. Aunt Sue always enjoyed a healthy competition, though the majority of the time she went overboard, such is the case with her and Glee. Auntie Jean's death two years ago, was one of the saddest moments in my life, the funeral had been lovely. It had been put together by the Glee club, something Aunt Sue would only let the people she cared about do. This was once again another way of showing how much she cared. The funeral was perfect, in the sense that it showed the essence of Aunt Jean. Though I never actually spoke to any of the member of the Glee club, I had been drawn to the concept of expressing myself through song, something I had a hard time doing with words. Though I wouldn't even consider joining due to the fact, that I had hard time believing that I would be accepted by anyone other than my family. So how did I end up being dragged into Glee auditions, by a very adamant Rachel Berry, who had caught me singing on the auditorium stage before school, when I thought I was alone. Apparently that's something the Glee club members did often, start singing randomly on the stage, even during school, which I found to be popestrous. The only two things my aunt had against the Glee club, was there outrageous clothing they wore at school and the fact that seemed to continously break the school rules as if they didn't apply to them, without any consequences from Principal Figgins.

I had gotten to school early, something I had always done, even before I moved to Lima. Before it was so I could hang out with the few friends I had at school before class started, now it was so I could have a few precious moments to myself. A good deal of McKinley students had lack of respect for the value of education, and those who actually got good grades either did so because their parents pushed them to do or as a way to get out of the small town they all lived in. Apparently nothing happened in Lima, which I thought was stupid, because during the two months I had lived there I had seen a lot. I had seen a fight break out in front of the local supermarket, a teacher have a mental break down and a kid thrown into the dumpster and that was only in the first week. There I go, going off topic, something I constantly struggle with. So back to what I was trying to say at the beginning. I had gotten to school early, and had decided to hang out in the auditorium. It was than that I decided that I really wanted to sing, so I decided to sing 2am Breathe by Anna Nalick.

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake**  
**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**  
**I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"**

I walked across the stage imagining myself singing in front a large audience, captivated by my performance.

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes**  
**Like they have any right at all to criticize**  
**Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason**

I stopped in the center of the stage, twirling around like a child in a dress, even though I haven't worn one since I was old enough to express my utter distaste for them.

**And 'cause you can't jump the track,**  
**We're like cars on a cable**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**  
**No one can find the rewind button, girl**  
**So cradle your head in your hands**

A grin spread across my face and my muscles relaxed, feeling entirely comfortable with myself.

**And breathe, just breathe**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**

I closed my eyes as I sang this part.

**In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss**  
**"Just a day, " he said down to the flask in his fist**  
**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year"**

Tears stropped falling down my cheeks as I began to sing the next part.

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while**  
**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles**  
**Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it**

I wrapped my arms around myself and swauyed back and forth.

**'Cause you can't jump the track**  
**We're like cars on a cable**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**  
**No one can find the rewind button, boys**  
**So cradle your head in your hands**

I closed my eyes again.

**And breathe, just breathe**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**

I opened my eyes and a teary eyed grin spread across my face once more.

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel**  
**You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**  
**And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again**  
**If you only try turning around**

I began to walk around the stage putting more oomf into my performance, imagining the crowd starting to cheer sing for me, a band playing in the background.

**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song**  
**If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer**  
**Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to**

This is when I heard another voice join with mine, and I looked around startled, but still singing.

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd**  
**'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud**  
**And I know that you'll use them however you want to**

Rachel Berry pranced onto the stage, a confident smirk on her face as our voices complimented each other.

**But you can't jump the track**  
**We're like cars on a cable**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**  
**No one can find the rewind button now**  
**Sing it if you understand**  

I watched her warily as we came to the end of the song, knowing full well about her diva status.

**And breathe, just breathe**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**

We finished the song, and I stared at her confused at why anyone would spy on someone singing and than randomly join in. "You're really good," Rachel said smiling brilliantly, surprising me with the compliment, "not as good as me but good." There we go, that sounds more like her. This is why she irritated me, though I held my tongue due to the fact that I didn't want to have to deal with anymore of her bitchiness. "Thanks," I said dryly, picking up my bag off the floor and swinging it over my shoulder, I was surprised as she began to follow me out of the auditorium, and they say I have problems picking up social ques. "You know you should really join Glee club, we need more people like you," she continued in her usual over dramatised bubbly way. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not sure if my Aunt would want me to join your little club," I replied. "Whose your aunt?" Rachel inquired. "Sue Sylvester," I responded smirking thinking this would throw her off. "That's a lie, Coach Sylvester had only one sibling, and she didn't have any kids," Rachel pointed out, much to my frustrations. "You are trying out for Glee club, if I have to drag you there myself, see you than," Rachel said brightly despite the threat in her words, before she bounced off in the opposite direction in which I was heading.


	4. Outdoing Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan outdoes Rachel, Sugar is being oblivious and someone gets slapped.

Chapter 3

True to her word, Rachel Berry tracked me down and dragged me to Glee club to audition. "Mr. Schue! I found someone who wants to audition for Glee!" Rachel said excitedly. Great Mr. Schuester the guy who taught a class he wasn't even qualified for. "Miss Michelle, welcome to Glee club, why don't you sing for us," Mr. Schuester said giving me the room. Resigned to just getting this over with so that Rachel would stop bugging me I decided to sing something that would knock there sock off, and shut Rachel Berry up. She only saw half of what I could do in the auditorium, and I wasn't going to let her knock me down, so that she could make herself feel better. I walked over to the the band and told them the song I wanted to sing, they nodded and as soon as I postioned myself in the center of the room they began to play and I began to sing.

**On a cob web afternoon,**  
**In a room full of emptiness**  
**By a freeway I confess**  
**I was lost in the pages of a book full of death;**  
**Reading how we'll die alone.**  
**And if we're good we'll lay to rest,**  
**Anywhere we want to go**

I put all my emotion into the song, and I could see by the look on Rachel's face that she was starting to regret bringing me to audition for Glee club.

**In your house I long to be;**  
**Room by room patiently,**  
**I'll wait for you there like a stone.**  
**I'll wait for you there alone.**

I moved around the room my eyes following on a boy with a short mohawk. He was cute and so when he smirked at me I smiled back.

**And on my deathbed I will pray to the gods and the angels,**  
**Like a pagan to anyone who will take me to heaven;**  
**To a place I recall, I was there so long ago.**  
**The sky was bruised, the wine was bled, and there you led me on.**

I threw myself into the song, bringing all my frustation into it.

**In your house I long to be;**  
**Room by room, patiently,**  
**I'll wait for you there like a stone.**  
**I'll wait for you there alone, alone.**

As I was coming to the end of the song I could feel the increasing intensity of Rachel's glare.

**And on I read until the day was gone;**  
**And I sat in regret of all the things I've done;**  
**For all that I've blessed, and all that I've wronged.**  
**In dreams until my death I will wander on.**

I returned to the center of the room and finished up the song.

**In your house I long to be;**  
**Room by room, patiently,**  
**I'll wait for you there like a stone.**  
**I'll wait for you there alone, alone.**

"That was fantastic Miss Michelle," Mr. Schuester said impressed by my performance. I was actually feeling pretty happy about myself until a girl walked up to me to shake my hand, "I'm Sugar, I have self-diagnosed Asperger's. That means I can say whatever I want, sorry, not sorry." That's when I lost my mind, and did something I had never done before in my life, I slapped the girl and ran out of the room crying. "What the hell just happened?" Mercedes asked. "Obviously she realised she wasn't as talented as me," Sugar replied rubbing her now red cheek. "Mr. Schue, you should report this incident to Principal Figgins," Rachel said with a smirk. "I think that's a good idea Rachel."

 


	5. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying, anger, and Puck is in the girls bathroom.

Chapter 4

I ran through the halls of McKinley, tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. What were those Glee club kids playing at making fun of me like that. Never in my entire life has anyone had the ovaries to pull something like that. I officially hated this school. I found myself on the dirty floor in the girls bathroom, rocking back and forth, whimpers emanating from my throat. Why did my dad have to get transferred to this hell hole of a town. Whoever that Sugar girl was, I hated her with a passion I had never felt before. I looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see the mohawk boy from the Glee club. I looked away, ignoring him and the sick about him walking into the girls bathroom.

"That was quiet a performance you put on back there," the boy said sitting down beside me. "What do you care, you don't even know me," I replied bitterly. "I'm Puck," he replied, "and you are Reagan Michelle, you are a talented singer, and from the way you reacted back there I think that unlike Sugar you actually have Asperger's," he continued. I looked up at him, "don't act like you didn't know beforehand, you were probably a part of the whole thing," I snapped at him. "A part of what?" He asked confused. "You guys decided to make fun of me for having Asperger's," I growled. "Look the Glee club may be made up of Jocks, Cheerios and Divas, but no one in there is cruel enough to pull something like that. That's Sugar, being Sugar, she's been saying that long before you transferred here," he shrugged getting off his feet, "you should really join Glee club, you can really sing, better than Berry." "You know you're a lot smarter than most people think you are," I told him. A look of shock flashed across his face before being replaced with a confident smirk, "most people only see what they want to see, I just don't care enough to correct them," he replied before leaving the bathroom. "I think you care a lot more than you say you do," I said knowing full well that there was no one there to here me.


	6. Principal Figgins Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuester is insenistive, not to mention in for a big surprise. Sue is there for Reagan, and Figgins is just tired of Mr. Schuester and Sue's constant bickering.

Chapter 5

I ended up in Principal Figgins office for slapping Sugar. I wasn't there alone though, Mr. Schuester and Aunt Sue had joined. Mr. Schuester seemed completely surprised by Aunt Sue's presence, which probably meant that he didn't know about the relationship between us. "Why are you here Sue?" he asked irritably. "I'm here for my family," Aunt Sue replied. "I didn't know you felt that way about me?" Mr Schuester said seemingly both surprised. Aunt Sue barked out a laugh, "Oh please William, you are the last person I would ever consider to be my family. I'm talking about my goddaughter." Mr. Schuester stared looked at her and than at me before he burst out laughing, "you've got to be joking who in their right mind would make you a godmother." "My father," I said scowling. "That's right William, I've known cupcake over here since she was born, and her father since he was a spunky airheaded twelve year old. No offense cupcake you know I love your father but he can go off into his own little world somtimes," Sue replied. "Can we get back to the matter at hand," Principal Figgins interrupted seemingly exasperated by the whole thing. "Miss Michelle slapped Sugar," Mr. Schuester announced. "Miss Michelle is this true?" Principal Figgins asked. "Yes, after she made fun of me," I replied. "She wasn't making fun of you," Mr. Schuester argued. "What exactly did she say?" Aunt Sue. "She said 'My name is Sugar, I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, that means I can say whatever I want. Sorry, not sorry,'" I replied. "See she wasn't making fun of her, it was just Sugar being Sugar. "William this is a lot more serious than you think it is," Aunt Sue replied glowering. "No it isn't," Mr. Schuester argued. "I'm afraid she's right William," Mr. Figgins replied grimly, "Sugar should not be saying such things especially to Miss Michelle. "She says that to everyone she meets, why should this case be any different," Mr. Schuester asked seemingly frustrated. "She shouldn't be saying that at all, William, its offensive. Especially since Reagan actually has Asperger's, and she didn't diagnose herself, a doctor did," Aunt Sue snapped. "What?!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Yes I have Asperger's and never in my life have I met someone so insensitive, or someone so selfish as to use someone else's disorder as an excuse for acting in such a manner," I cried. "The fact of the matter is she still shouldn't have slapped Sugar," Mr. Schuester replied. "No she shouldn't have so she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and Sugar will be suspended from Glee club," Mr. Figgins decided. Before I could argue Aunt Sue put her hand on my shoulder and shook her as if to say, you will only make it worse. I sighed and went a long with it. My parents weren't so happy about my suspension. They were furious at what Sugar had said, and dissappointed in how I had handled the situation. I was grounded for the rest of the week.


	7. Exploring the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan explores than town, more of a filler chapter than anything else.

Chapter 6

Having never being suspended from school before, not to mention being grounded at the same time, I didn't know what to do with myself. Though I was allowed to keep my cell phone, my dad took away the keys to my car and set a stricter curfew. The only reason I was allowed to keep my cell phone on me is in case my parents need to contact me, that and we don't have a home phone. So while my parents were at work, and I was suspended from school, I decided to explore the town. Something I had not had the chance to do yet. So when I woke up the first morning of my suspension I took a shower, threw on my street clothes and grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry before heading out. The town was small, but not so small as to be able to explore it all in a single day, which was to my adavantage since there wasn't that much to do anyways. To my sheer and utter disappointment, Lima did not have Starbucks, a Barnes & Nobles or a Panera Bread, all the places I would usually gravitate for. I was however lucky and pleasantly surprised to find out that they did have a library, and it as limited as one might expect. I was also pleased to find that Lima, Ohio did in fact have a mall, not just a strip mall, an honest to goodness indoor mall. I wandered around the mall for a while until I found a few stores that peeked my interest, one was Hot Topic (which I was surprised that they actually had), the music store and thrift store.

I was home before my parents got back from work, giving me a few extra minutes to myself. When my parents got home, we had dinner which was, as usual, a quiet affair, consisting of everyone eating and enjoying their food in silence. Only after everyone finished did anyone actually speak. "So Reagan, what did you do today?" my dad asked. "I explored the town," I replied. My father nodded in response, "you going to explore more tomorrow?" "Yeah, I think so," I responded. "Well you might as well pick up the groceries while you're at it, and when you get back you need to do you chores," my mother said taking a sip from her glass of water. I groaned but nodded in response before I excused myself from the table and went upstairs to my bedroom. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either, we were somewhere in the middle, leaning closer to the poor side though. My room was small but not at all bare. I had charcoal gray carpet, mint green walls with mahogany trim. I had a twin bed, a desk, posters on the wall, a bookshelf filled with books and cd's, a cd player and a cluster of stuffed animals on my bed. There was a single dim light hanging from the center of my ceiling, casting shadows across my room. I got ready to go to sleep and laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling until I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Conversations in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan's in the library with Puck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter are so short, I'm still working on lenghthening them.

Chapter 7

Coming back to school it was apparent that the Glee Club members now expected me to actually join Glee Club, even though I was technically forced into auditioning, not to mention I slapped Sugar. I however was not going back, I utterly disliked Rachel Berry, I only out did her in the auditions to spite her for her arrogant and bitchy attitude. I don't know when I started, but I didn't eat lunch anymore, instead I hid out in the library in the back, with my nose stuck in a book. Reading had always been my escape ever since I was a kid, granted I technically still am a kid, my being 16 and all, but still. I don't think anyone even really noticed my absence, its not like I actually talked to anyone during lunch or anything. So I was honestly surpised when someone tapped me on my shoulder pulling me out of the book I had been reading. I looked up to find Puck standing over me his arms folded over his chest and his signature smirk spread across his face. "What do you want Puck?" I sighed putting my book down. "Is that how you greet a friend?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I had any friends at this school," I asked tiredly. "You don't consider me your friend, I'm so hurt," he said with a mock look of hurt on his face. He sat down across from me. "Seriously Puck what do you want?" I asked tiredly. "Why aren't you coming to Glee Club?" he asked leaning back in his chair. "I wasn't aware I had agreed to join," I replied. "You kind of did by auditioning," he pointed out. "I was dragged there against my will by Rachel. I only went through with audition to get her off my back. Besides I don't think she wants me your club now that she knows I can sing better than her if I want to," I said picking my book back up and starting where I left off. "Who gives a crap about Berry," Puck snorted. "The Glee Club, isn't she the star?" I asked looking up from my book, eyebrow raised. "As if, you would be the star if you joined, like you said you can sing better than her if you want to," Puck said leaning forward in his chair. "I don't know Puck, Glee Club isn't really my forte, not to mention I'm not very partial to have slushies thrown at me by neanderthals," I replied. "Just think about it, for your new best friend," Puck said grinning. "I thought Finn was your best friend?" I asked. "That douchebag? I'm done with him. His head is stuck so far up his ass, he could chew his food again on the way down," he replied grinning. "What a pleasant discription," I responded wrinkling my nose in response. "Just think about it, ok? For me," he asked. "I'll think about it," I conceded, "but that doesn't mean I'll join." "That's good enough for me, see you in Glee," he said standing up and walking away. "I never said yes," I yelled after him, earning me a dirty look from the librarian. I blushed and returned my attention back to my book.


End file.
